strive4powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Walkthrough
Main Quest Getting into the guild # Go to the Mage's Order and ask for an audience. # You will be asked to give away a slave. #* They must be: #** Female #** Human #** Average appearance (40) or higher #** Have 80 obedience # Hand over the slave The Next Step * Meet Melissa she will give you 250 gold and offer you a partnership, Agree. * Your next task is to deliver a fairy. ** Fairies can occasionally be found at the slave markets. ** The easiest place to find them is the Far Eerie Woods'.' (see Locations guide for how to get there) ** You can also ask Maple at the Slaver's Guild. (You must do this if you want Maple as a slave) ** Remember to take a rope if you go out to capture one. * When you have acquired a fairy make sure to move them into your residence. * Go back to Melissa and hand over the Fairy. ** You'll be given 500 gold and a level-up. Medicine At this point you MUST have the '''Alchemy Room' upgrade to continue.'' * Melissa needs you to find a man called Sebastian and acquire some special medicine he's preparing for her. * Sebastian can be found at the market but the potion is incomplete, you need to get 2 basic solutions and 2 magic essence from the market. go back to the base and you can combine them and the Minorus Concoction he gives you to make a Youthing Elixir * Take the Youthing Elixir back to Melissa (it needs to be in your pack, not in storage) and hand it over to complete the quest and you will be awarded Journeyman rank Modification station * This quest can take a little while. * Go back to Melissa you will be asked to find a Taurus girl with huge lactating tits. ** First find a Taurus girl, you can occasionally find them in Gorn Market wandering as a bandit or as a traveler in the area around Gorn. Its also an opportunity to try Sebastian's new service where he can get you a member of the race you specify for a price, there is no guarantee on gender and they usually cost a bit but if you have cash to burn it might save you a bit of time it takes 3 days for him to get one but if you don't like the look of them you can refuse. ** Next you need to give her enormous breasts. Using a Majorus Connoction on her breasts till they reach 'giant' is usually the best way to do this, but each one will cost you 1 Basic Solution 2 Bestial Essence and 1 Nature Essence a potion. ** Finally you need to make her lactate this can be achieved either by breeding her or by giving her a nursing potion which can be made using 1 Basic Solution 2 Bestial Essence and 1 Nature essence. When you have a slave that meets these requirements return to Melissa and hand her over for the reward Adept rank with the Mage order 750 gold and another level-up. Dark side of Gorn * Go back to Melissa and you will be asked to go to Gorn and sort out a dispute there so step 1 go to Gorn and go to the palace there. * You will then be asked to deal with the ambitious young leader of the dark elf clan named Ivran. * Go to the Gorn outskirts and search for Ivran's location there's a mildly difficult fight so be prepared. * After this wait a day and come back tomorrow. * Go back to the palace in Gorn. If you want to wrap this up now just execute him but what you actually want to do is get him to leave him to you. This will unlock the alchemist. When you visit them, they'll request a slave that has high magic potential for two weeks and by high they mean 4 points in Magic Affinity or more. * Return to Gorn palace and ask for them to leave him to you and acquire your brand new female Dark Elf slave. * Finally return to Melissa for another quest. So the Drow are Twilight? * And were back to Melissa again this time she'll ask you to go to Amberguard which is a newly unlocked area just beyond the Elven grove. Upon reaching it you will unlock it as a portal zone. * Now head through the amber road to the cliff entrance. (you will find it blocked) * Head back to Amberguard and search for clues, you'll find a guy who's knows where you can get information but it'll cost you 1000 gold. * Head back to Amber road and find the lone hut. * You'll find that the hut is occupied by a Drow called Shuriya go inside and ask about the entrance you will need to provide her with 2 slaves 1 Elf and 1 Drow. (not Dark elf) ** Elves are fairly common around here so you shouldn't have too much trouble finding them. ** The easiest to find a Drow is in Umbra's slave market but they can be found in other slave markets too. ** Their condition does not matter as long as it's a Drow and an Elf - male or female, obedient or unruly, it'll be accepted. * Take them back to her and she will tell you how to get into the tunnels. * Prepare for a hard battle. * Head over to the cliff entrance and go through the hidden passage fight your way through the tunnels, fight your way through the underground ruins. * You will find an underground hall, heal your party and proceed to the boss fight. ** This boss has two attacks, a single target one and a strong attack that hits all party members. * After the fight head back to Melissa for your reward and your next quest. Trouble in Frostford * Melissa will tell you that the capital has requested you for a mission, when you arrive you're given a briefing on the situation and told to head to Frostford. * Arriving at Frostford, enter the hall where you will be explained the situation and told to explore the outskirts of Frostford. * Searching the clearing you'll find a dryad who says she's the one who have plague Frostford's people and that they are trespassing. Return to the city hall to start the step of the quest. * At this point you can fire the current leader and thus end the questline. ** if your reputation standing with Frostford is great then upon entering the hall you will meet Zoe who tells you she may be able to solve the problem. Return to the dryad once more to continue the quest. *** a fast way to gain reputation is to fight thugs bullying bystanders near Frostford. * Zoe will apologize on behalf people and make a deal with the dryad, she will stay behind and request you bring: ** 15 natural essence ** 5 fluid substance ** 500 food. ** Note: This may be a bug, but currently you must have the items in your inventory, not your battle group's backpack. * After returning with the items you will be ambushed by a large group of marauders ** If you're having trouble winning the fight, try using party members with a high strength and endurance rating. Ayneris also makes a good party member with paired with her rapier allowing for a 50% chance to attack twice. * Once the fight is over Zoe will be fatally wounded. The dryad will tell you that you can choose someone from within your party (including yourself) to use a sacrifice to save her however there is a risk that both Zoe and the party member will die. Magic of 4-6, Zoe survives and party member dies. Magic of 7+ and both survive. * Return to Frostford to finish the quest. If Zoe survives you will also be given a choice to take her in as a slave. The Southern Treason * Melissa will tell you to go speak with Garthor in Gorn. * Garthor will tell you that Adya has been kidnapped by Ivran's old clan. * Go to the Alchemist shop to speak to her assistant, who gives you a vial of blood that lets you track Adya's location. * Head out to the Mountains, then into the Mountain Cave (Once you enter the cave, you cannot End Day until you resolve the questline!), and Search for Adya's location. The elves tell you they kidnapped Adya to help them find where Ivran was taken. Suddenly a large group of slavers burst in and the elves ask you to defend them or they will kill Adya. ** Side with Elves. Slightly harder fight, but the elves hand over Adya. *** If you save her you can go to her shop after and recruit her back to the mansion. ** Side with Slavers. Easier fight, but the elves will kill Adya before you can save her. * After the fight Hade will show up and tell you he is going to take over the Mage Order, and he offers to let you join him in exchange for more power. ** Refuse. When you leave the cave you will be attacked by Garthor and his orc warriors, you can either kill him or let him go (this just seems to effect the ending slides). ** Join Hade. When you get to Gorn Outskirts you will be attacked by David and his Investigators. * Return to Wimborn, prepare yourself for a hard fight, and go to the Mage Order. * At the Mage Order you will find the aftermath of the battle between Hade's rebels and the Mages. ** If you joined Hade, you will fight the Council Leader and his Protectors. ** If you refused Hade, you will fight him and his Associates. *** After this fight Melissa will appear holding one of your slaves at knife point and demand that you let Hade go , revealing that he is her brother and they have been working together. The slave picked by Melissa is determined by + *3 + *2 + *7. *** Having that slave in the party won't save her from it. **** Let Hade go. Melissa grabs Hade and leaves, never to be seen again. **** Let die. Melissa kills the slave but you subdue her and capture Hade. Melissa is given to you as a slave and Hade is executed. * After this fight the ending slides will roll, showing how your actions affected the towns and NPCs * After the credits, the game will create a "Main Quest Completed" save-file so you can continue playing after finishing the main quest. Sidequests Farm Job * After you have become an Adept within the Mage order go to Sebastian, he has a proposal for you. Ask him about it and give him 1000 gold to unlock the farm building for your mansion. To Umbra * After completing the Farm quest speak to Sebastian about his sources and he will offer to sell you a teleport stone that leads to the black market Umbra. Category:Walkthrough Category:Guides